Naruto:Journey Of Realization
by RenegadeRage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha become mercenaries after being kidnapped by a strange man and during their lives as mercenaries they seek to kill the man that is responsible for both their parents death and is the cause for the danger the world is in


**AN: My first try at writing fan fiction so if you have any constructive criticism or any ideas on how to make my story better don't hesitate to tell me and sorry if the first few chapters are a bit short. I will also add a bit of Japanese such as the honorifics or jutsu names and put the translations next to them**

"Naruto"- **Human Speech**

'Naruto'-**Human Thinking**

"**Naruto"-Demon Speech/Jutsu names**

'**Naruto**'-**Demon thoughts**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or anything regarding the anime **

**Summary**

**'****Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are brothers in all but blood. Sasuke and his family were the only ones there for Naruto when his parents were killed and birth so his mother's closest friend Mikoto Uchiha and her husband Fugaku took him in and raised him as their own along with their son, Sasuke, but tragedy hit the Uchiha family, the whole family was brutally murdered leaving Sasuke and Naruto the only survivors and both of them not knowing who or what was the cause of their parents death. They were then put into an orphanage and sent to school until they had enough resources to live on their own. At the age of sixteen Naruto and Sasuke are kidnapped by a mysterious man who plans to kill them for something regarding their parents in the past, they are then saved by a man known as Kakashi Hatake who claims to be an old friend of their parents and is an agent of a mercenary company known as "Konoha", Kakashi then tells them that something dangerous will be happening soon and only they can save the world from this danger because of their heritage. They are trained in in martial arts and are taught ancient techniques known as "jutsu's" to help them fight against the danger in the world and learn new things about their heritage on the way'**

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

"Now Sasuke I'll finally kill you with my own hands" said a young boy with spiky blonde hair to the black haired boy now identified as Sasuke "not today Naruto" replied Sasuke to Naruto as they both loaded whatever ammo they had left into their pistols and ran from cover to cover hoping to land a shot on the other then with their final bullet left in their pistols they got out of their respective cover and ran towards each other hoping to make the final shot count Sasuke shot his last bullet at Naruto but the blond stepped to the side at the last minute dodging it, Sasuke realized he was finished if he didn't do something soon so he tried to run for cover to stop Naruto from taking the shot but the blond realized this and aimed for Sasuke's back and pulled the trigger, the bullet soared through the air and hit Sasuke's back and went through his heart killing him immediately, Naruto now stood over the dead body of his best friend "lucky shot dobe" Sasuke said as he threw his Xbox controller down because he was beaten in call of duty: Modern warfare three for the fifth time by one Naruto Uzumaki "maybe next time teme" Naruto said as he had his signature foxy grin on his face.

"Hn we might as well as well get ready for Sakura's party tonight" Sasuke said as he and Naruto went to change in their rooms of their shared apartment, their apartment was a medium sized place with three bedrooms and one of those rooms being a guest room, a bathroom and a small kitchen with a dining room next to it. Sasuke walked out of his room wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the Metallica logo on the front and he had a midnight blue hoodie over his shirt, he also had a pair of black jeans on with blood red shoes he also had a necklace around his neck with the logo of the company his family owned before they were murdered, it was one of the few things he had left to remember his family by. "Come on dobe hurry up I don't want to be late like last time" Sasuke shouted to Naruto "OK calm down we'll be there on time" replied Naruto as he walked out of his room wearing a black T-shirt and a black zip up hoodie zip up hoodie with orange on the sides as well as a swirl pattern on the left shoulder and a pair of faded blue jeans and white shoes he also had a necklace with a swirl logo on it, his adoptive mother Mikoto said it belonged to his mother and wanted him to have it.

They walked down two blocks to get to Sakura's house it was a double story with a view of the city from the top balcony. They walked into their house and saw Shikamaru Nara sitting at a table with Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi along with their other friends such as Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame there were also people who they weren't familiar with, and of course there was the pink haired host of the party Sakura Haruno. The DJ started playing the music and they then mingled and danced with each other until later, a loud BOOM was heard at the door and the music stopped and everyone looked towards the origin of the noise and saw a tall man with pale skin in a dark green suit with brown shoes he had hair that was facing downward as if it was wet and he had green eyes with slits in them giving him more of a snake like appearance and he was pointing a gun in the air so everyone knew that was where the sound came from and then he spoke "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" his voice sounded as if it was laced with venom "I know you're here so you might as well come out before I kill everyone here" said the mystery man, Sasuke and Naruto then looked at each other and spoke among themselves and decided to see what the man wanted for the safety of their friends as soon as Naruto and Sasuke were in front of him the man started grinning like a mad person and with unreal speed put his gun back in its holster and pinched the nerves on their neck effectively knocking them out.

Naruto was the first one to wake up and he saw that he and Sasuke were tied up back to back with thick rope making it impossible for them to move, he turned his head to look where they were and saw that they were sitting on the floor of a white room that had a large mirror on the wall 'probably a two-way mirror' Naruto thought as he eyed the mirror suspiciously he also saw that there were no window and the only exit/entrance was a door on the far side of the room. Naruto fidgeted slightly in an effort to get free of his bonds but ultimately failed, Sasuke then started to slightly stir then he woke up as well and noticed Naruto was awake as well, just as the Uchiha was about to ask his blonde friend about the situation they were in the door swung open and they were now staring face to face with the man that kidnapped them "where are we, who are you and why have you taken us" roared Sasuke with his anger evident in his voice, the man just ignored him and let out a low chuckle that sent shivers up their spines "calm down Sasuke-kun all your and Naruto-kun's question will be answered soon enough" the man said with a wide grin "but as for who I am, you may call me Orochimaru" all of a sudden the room felt as it was being pressurized and all the air was leaving Sasuke and Naruto then felt that it was becoming more difficult to breath, Orochimaru let out another chuckle as he spoke "kukuku if you can't even handle a small fraction of my KI (killing intent) imagine if I release it all at once" Orochimaru then cut his Ki and Naruto and Sasuke could breathe properly again "hmm considering how weak your parents were it's not surprising" Naruto and Sasuke now had shocked looks on both of their faces wondering how this man knew Sasuke and Naruto's parents "How dare you insult our parents you know nothing about them" Naruto said as he was visibly seething in anger, Orochimaru smirked at seeing how easily the blonde was controlled by his emotions "I know enough about them, like the fact that your biological parents were killed and Sasuke-kun's biological parents were also killed" Orochimaru paused with a smirk before continuing "and I know that both your families were killed by the same man" the looks on the teens faces could not describe the amount of emotion they were feeling at the moment after hearing that the murders in their family are connected "Now that explanations are over I can now tell you two why I kidnapped you ,Sasuke, the Uchiha have always had something that I wanted, have you heard about the sharingan" Sasuke gritted his teeth and shook his head, Orochimaru then looked at him with suspicion before continuing "be that as it may you will have it soon enough until then I shall give you some of my power" before Sasuke could react Orochimaru's neck extended towards Sasuke's he then proceeded to bite into Sasuke's neck making the teen scream in pain after three black tomoe formed above the spot Sasuke then opened his eyes and looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes iris turned red and now had one tomoe in each "what have you done to…" Sasuke said then passed out from the pain before he could finish his sentence

Orochimaru and Naruto were the only ones conscious at the moment but before Orochimaru could say his part to Naruto a sound of many chirping birds were heard before a loud yell of "**Raikiri**" was heard and the wall of the room was blasted open and a young man with gravity defying grey hair wearing a white suit with black shoes and a band around his right eye with a black mask covering the lower part of his face and two pistols attached to his sides and it seemed that lightning was crackling around his hand and then six men wearing the same attire as him but they had swords strapped to their back and animal masks on their face came through the wall behind him "ANBU move out and pursue Orochimaru, Neko(cat) stay with me and help me get the captives" said the masked man as he saw Orochimaru running through a hidden exit in the room, he then immediately ran over to Sasuke and Naruto and ordered Neko to untie and carry an unconscious Sasuke while he carried Naruto out of the room "who are you" mumbled naruto to the mask man "my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm here to get you and your friend to safety" said Kakashi with an eye smile "thank you" Naruto mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness because of the stress of the situation they were in.

**AN: wow that's the first chapter sorry I know its short but it is my first try at writing a fan fiction. I'm need help with something from you guys, I have a few ideas of how naruto could have gotten the nine tailed fox but I also want suggestions from you guy's and also Sasuke did unlock his sharingan and is not going to be taken over by the curse marks power he will instead use it to protect his friends in dire situations**

**Read and Review **


End file.
